


Crafted

by Katherine



Series: Trembling (series) [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, arts and crafts, set during Hearts and Hooves Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, big sis," Apple Bloom called over her shoulder as she walked away fast with the thick-sloshing bucket. "I need the paint."</p>
<p>Applejack made do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafted

"Sorry, big sis," Apple Bloom called over her shoulder as she walked away fast with the thick-sloshing bucket. "I need the paint."

Applejack made do.

 

"The purple's pretty," Fluttershy said, ducking her head shyly before she had even taken the card all the way out of the envelope.

"That's jam," Applejack admitted. "Since Apple Bloom ran away with all the paint. But I remember some stamping we did at school when I was a filly, and..."

She shifted, looking less certain than usual under the shadow of her hat. "I figured if I was going to stamp with apples for you, I could make it so we could eat them after."

Fluttershy's smile made Applejack feel her idea wasn't so silly after all. Perhaps some time for kisses before unpacking those apples.


End file.
